Rose in Love
by hnjlgdehikzhnkl.ghnkgl.gntd
Summary: Dee is going to have to go to a crime scene alone while Ryo goes and talks to commisioner Rose But what about? Sorry it is so short it is my first one please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello . This is my first Fan Fic ever. I love FAKE and Tokyopop books and I hope that you like my story. Pleare R&R Thank You.  
**

* * *

Dee and Ryo are on their way to a crime scene when Commander Rose Calls Ryo on his Cell phone "Hello?" "Get over here right away it is important."(He sounded alarmed) So Ryo drops Dee of and heads for the Precinct where he would meet up with Rose. 

Then Dee (a little upset) finds the chief

He says, "We've got a double homicide a female and a male, both shot down in the alleyway. They have a shot to the head each and we think it was a dispute.

Dee sigh while saying "it could've just been a random shooting." He is kinda tired because he has been really 'busy' with Ryo at home.

"We don't think so. They were found with all their money so it couldn't have been a stick-up and it seemed to be from close range so it couldn't have been a drive by either. Our most logical guess is drugs."

"Well then let's go look around for drugs."

Surprised by Dee's concentration on the mission he says "yea ok, you can look with JJ."

"**OH CRAP!** Where the hell is Drake?" Dee says panicking looking around for a place to hide.

"He called in sick today."

"**DEEEEEEE!**"

"**SHIT!**" Dee says as he feels someone collide right into the his side tackling him to the ground.

"JJ, GET OFF!"

"But I like being here" JJ says cheerfully.

"Well I don't you loser!"

"You're so mean Dee, but its ok I know you don't mean it." .

"Of coarse I do, now **GET OFF**!"

"Ok Dee, We better get to work anyway."

Dee mumbles something about rather being dead than working with JJ. But JJ didn't hear it.

Back at the precinct Drake is looking for his wallet when he hears Ryo talking to Berkeley.

"We shouldn't tell Dee about this. He might get upset."

"Yeah let's keep this our secret."

Drake then runs out to go find Dee and tell him the terrible things he heard. When he finds Dee he tells him everything he heard. Dee stares in shock not even paying attention to what is going on. All he can see is Berkeley and Ryo doing stuff he couldn't block out. He only came back to reality when JJ runs into him.

"Hey Drake, I thought you were sick?"

"I was"

JJ shrugs it off "Hey Dee what's wrong are you catching something Drake gave you, you look a little pale?"

"Where are they?" Dee says not answering JJ.

"At the precinct, but don't do anything you will regret later."

_Believe me I won't regret this. _Dee thought. He was going over 30 miles above the speed limit towards the precinct.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first Fan Fic and I will have the next chapter out soon. .  



	2. Chapter 2

Dee was probably going 30 miles over the speed limit but he didn't care all he cared to do was wrap him hands around Berkeley's neck. He couldn't think all he could think about was getting to the precinct and causing Berkeley as much pain as possible.

Dee gets to the precinct and runs inside to Berkeley's office and sees Berkeley at his desk rocking back and forth in his chair. He charges at a startled Rose who had no time to move. Dee is punching and scraping anywhere he can get when he feels an arm rap around his waste and pull him up off of Rose who now has a black eye bloody nose and lip. He turns around to see Ryo's quizzical expression. **/like ?./**

"What are you doing Dee?"

"I should ask you the same question, Ryo"

"We were talking and I went to the bathroom to find you on top of Berkeley beating him up!"

"Drake told me you guys were talking about something that had to do with me getting upset if you told me something so it would be your guys' secret." He said accusingly. Waiting for a reply he decided to sit on the floor or he might collapse from exhaustion.

Ryo looked at Berkeley for a sign that it was ok to tell him. Berkeley looked at Ryo and nodded.

"Ok Dee, what Berkeley and I were talking about is about him. He has let me know that I can tell you though. You see Berkeley is in love with…"

He stopped as Dee jumps up and charges at Berkeley. Ryo grabs him around the waist and kisses him on the cheek to calm him down.

He says "Not with me, Dee, with Diana."

"He knew you would take it the wrong way if I only said he was in love but he didn't want you to know who he was in love with or you might mock him so he just decided not to tell you.

Dee was washed over with a wave of relief. He went over without caring if Berkley was in the room and kissed Ryo passionately.

Dee and Ryo drove home together and as soon as they both were in the car Dee jumped on Ryo.

"Dee! Stop! At least wait till we get home!"

"Fine but as soon as we get home I get to have my way with you"

Giggling a little, Ryo agrees to it but only after they eat dinner and Bikky goes to bed.

They got home and Bikky came walking in. you guys are home early I just got home from school.

"We got of early. It was really slow." Dee said smiling

"Ok then I'm going over to Carols tonight. Don't you dare touch Ryo you Perv." Bikky said commandingly to Dee.

Too bad, Runt, Ryo is all mine he said low enough so only Ryo could hear. Ryo giggled. I'll go make dinner.

After dinner Dee led Ryo to the bedroom where they had some quality 'fun' time breaking there bed.


End file.
